"You're just... tired" A TYT fanfiction by Poie
“Thanks for all the hard work today Ana” “You as well Cenk!” Ana pushed the backdoor open into the cool night air. She hurried to her car, as there was a light drizzle slowly building. Stepping into her car she took in a whiff of the collection of rotting odds and ends that lined the floor and back seat. “God, I really need to clean this bitch” she sat and brought her purse to her lap. “Fuck my life” she rifled through it in search of her keys. Turning the key in the ignition she saw through her windshield that the winds had picked up. She backed out of her parking space and began the ride home. Ana entered her apartment and sat down at her kitchen table. As she was running to her building she thought only of changing to clean clothes. After climbing 4 flights of stairs, she barely had the energy to check her phone. new message It was a text she’d sent herself during her break as a reminder to clean her car. With purpose, she arose to pour herself a glass of wine. Searching across her counter she thought aloud to herself “I just want wine, a glass of wine, red is better, fuck white wine” “I mean that’s like you’re opinion man” Whipping around, Ana saw nobody behind her. She stomped out of her kitchen nook and turned her head to an empty apartment. “Ok, Ana, this is ok” she thought aloud. “You’re just” she continued, “tired.” She poured her glass and brought it to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, setting her drink on her nightstand and reached for her computer. She went onto youtube and began reading TYT comments. As her anxiety increased, she sipped her wine and began clicking with her other hand more and more forcefully. She got up, now thoroughly buzzed and sauntered to her bathroom. Walking back by her kitchen nook she noticed the amount of water she had been dripping throughout her apartment. She opened the door to her bathroom and turned her head to the mirror. Staring at herself, she noticed something on her face. As her finger flipped the light switch, the bulb flashed brightly and died. “Fuck my life” “Look, if it’s just a lightbulb… ” Ana whipped her head around. “Ok Ana, he’s not here, he can’t be here, not like this, not again” she said softly as her heart was pounding. “It’s gonna be ok, you can do this” “, right?” Ana let out a scream. She made two fists and pounded them down hard on her sink. “Fuck” she said under her breath. Starting to take a deep breath she lifted her hands to her face and squeezed her nose between the sides of her palms. “WOLF-PAC.COM!” Ana ran out of her bathroom. Sliding across her apartment she made it to her bed. She took off all her clothes and got under the covers. There she held still holding her comforter over her head. Her tears soaked the blanket in front of her and she winced such that her jaws were tightly clenched. She imagined that she was away with her boyfriend, at his apartment. She saw herself giggling with him, and his hands. Her mind drifted to a place where all she thought about was hands, strong Cuban hands. With her eyes still damp, she thought to herself ‘maybe he’s gone’. ‘I’m so stupid’ she thought. She felt uncomfortable as her hand slowly began drifting down her body. Ana felt hesitant as her fingers inched across the base of her torso. “Have at it hoss” Ana opened her eyes wide, and threw her blanket on the ground to see an empty bedroom, an empty apartment. She ran her fingers through her hair her thoughts racing and hands shaking. ~ She awoke the next morning freezing cold. She leapt out of bed and wrapped herself in her blanket. ‘Why the fuck am I naked?’ she thought as the memories of the previous night came back to her. She resolved that this must have all been a dream. “Yeah, dumb dream” “OF COOOOUUUUURSSSSSSSE!”